Massive Halo Impact Codex AU
by SPARTAN-III G-141
Summary: just a codex I made that anyone can use, but to add things must be verified by me


so here's my codex for a story that I might make provided I'm not busy as shit as an engineering student (what the fuck am I hoping for, of course imma be busy as shit)

Anyways I'll try to post some stuff for this codex and anyone can use it for their story as much as they like with my approval. IDRGAS, so I'll just keep updating this from my ideas of what the UNSC tech could be 300years into their universe after the HCW and stuff. Y'all can add somestufftoo but verify with me first.

...SCANNING...

 _Warning! Un_ _known user attempting to access information beyond Terrainian Romeo 12 clearence, please insert verification codes._ Verification code, Zero-Two-Niner-Jehrico-Gamma-Seven-Seven-One-Three-Sierra."

...SCANNING...

 _Authentication confirmed. Welcome back, Director Johnathan Gabriel Sterling. Data on UNSC classified information is now available for viewing._

 _Program: The Orion Initiative._

 _Cobalt Divison/ 1st Company consists of the best of the best in the UNSCMC._ _The selection process for joining Cobalt Company are as follows;_ _The marines have had extensive training and several years of active service. Before officially entering the company, candidates must go through an 8 month training program which requires a candidate to be trained by several Spartan-IIIs. The instructors must vouch for any potential candidates which are then allowed to be processed to the augmentation phase. The candidates would be heavily augmented like Project Orion and the SPARTAN-III Program. Though they won't be like the IVs and IIs they will still be considered to be greatly better than the regular marines. These men and women would then be injected with nanites to increase strength by a factor of 1.5x, increase in already dense muscle mass, injecting adrenaline when needed, boosts vision and perception, decreases reaction time by 150x and allow for faster transportation of oxygen and nutrients in the body to increase their ability to run faster and longer 38km/hr while also creating an immunity to disease while also increases the regeneration of wounds and have their bones grafted with titanium-ceramic alloy. They also had surgically enhanced brains to increase the effectiveness of their minds, making them able to learn faster and be creative in tactical thinking._ _After they have gone through this process the candidates will then be cross trained with Spartan-II Blue Team, Grey Team and Red Team to increase their combat effectiveness and to be able to work with the Spartans as a QRF including shock and awe tactics should the need for Direct Action be needed._ _These marines would also be trained in orbital drops like Helljumpers. The marines would also be trained by ONICAD operators in espionage and intelligence gathering and also interrogations._ _Cobalt Division was formed in the aftermath of the SPARTAN-III Program. After the war, ONI and HIGHCOM had agreed to the SPARTAN-IV Program instead of the Cobalt Initiative. When HIGHCOM had realised the ineffectiveness of the SPARTAN-IVs or actually their inability to perform as definitive as the IIIs. Cobalt Initiative was to be a prototype to be able to create a better marine, like the Orions but better and cheaper._

The Jazeruk Multirole Rifle Model-54(JMR-M54) is a 9.4x56mm SAPESHL(Semi Armor Piercing Explosive Sabot Hard Light) firing weapon that can fill a multitude of roles. The weapon can be configured from a carbine and assault rifle, to a shotgun, designated marksman rifle and a medium machine gun. The weapon can penetrate up to 4.5 inches of thick steel-iron alloy. The weapons s rate of fire depends on the configuration it is in and is the cross of the MA5, BR85HB and DMR M395 and M792 Medium Machine gun. Its made of light weight titanium-aluminum alloys rendering it as a tough but light weapon with nearly no stoppages during continuous fire.

The HM-911/SOCOM is the standard issue sidearm of the UNSCDF. Firing the new 13mm SAPHES(Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive Sabot) ammunition with a magazine capacity of 17 rounds. The weapon looks similar to the M6S. The sidearm is relatively heavy and with good reason as its weight is to help mitigate the recoil of the weapon. Its thick barrel and large threaded/muzzle break allows for a suppressor and has the capability to attach a buttstock to convert it into a carbine with a 2-round burst. The weapon is very modular in this form and has garnered a great reputation for being reliable with some troopers claiming that it has never failed to disable a target. The handgun is favoured by SPARTANS and Cobalt Division the most as it can be also configured with a plasma core in its ammunition. When the bullet impacts an object, it squashes and the plasma that was incased will splash out, blanketing a small area with plasma. This is effective in taking down shields or melting the target from within or melting its armor. This can only be used by this weapon and the SRS141 Rifle as their calibers are large enough to encase the plasma rounds.

Juggernaut Automatic Shotgun-25 (JAS-25) is a 4gauge, automatic shotgun that can fire at 410spm with a magazine capacity of 20 shells. The weapon can fire an array of shell types including heavy slugs and plasma shells. The weapon can also be set to semi automactic so the weapon can fire as fast as the shooter pulls the trigger.

DMRS-731 is a 10mm, magazine feed weapon that is to be replaced by the JMR rifle.

SRS141 RIFLE is an anti-material rifle that fires 20mmSAPHE ammunition. Its semi automatic capability coupled with its 5 round magazine makes it the most powerful automatic sniper rifle in the UNSCDF arsenal. To help mitigate recoil, it's 1.8m length, 23kg weight and traveling block that runs the length of the barrel make the weapon almost recoilless but near impossible to field by a non-augmented marine so the weapon is usually fielded by Cobalt Operators and SPARTANs while normal marines are given a 1.3m carbine variant.

M9A1 submachine gun fires a 6.8Grendel ammunition laced in hard light. The weapon is issued to pilots and vehicle crews and has a devastating rate of fire of 900rpms. Its ammunition is ceaseless with a large magazine capacity of 75rounds. This makes this an effective cqb weapon.

Jehrico Man Portable Multiple Missile/Mortar Launcher is an anti personnel, anti armor and anti aircraft weapons. It fires one missile that contains smaller ordinance of 12 mini missiles with a plasma warhead. It can also be configured to be a portable mortar.

The DEMON ARMOR SYSTEM(DAS) Is the armor system used by Cobalt Division utilises the same undersuit used by SPARTAN-IVs but without the heavier and durable armorplates. Instead it uses the Nanosuit 2.0 shock absorber as well as an energy shield and hard light shield giving the user 3 layers of protection. The suit also uses the imperfect cloaking system used in the SPI Mk.1 for psychological warfare as it gives the operators the appearance of ghostly figures.

The Guardian Angel Armor System used by SPARTANs is the UNSC equivalent of Ancient Human Combat Skins but bulkier and resembles that of the Mjolnir-IV.

UNSC TITAN-CLASS SUPER CRUISER CARRIER

7kilometers long 2 kilometers in height and 1 kilometer in width. Its defence system is laced with pulse lasers, nearly 2000 PDTs and over 200 Onager MACs while its offensive capabilities are the 6 Mega MACs and tens of thousands of Jehrico Cluster Missiles which its warheads could be replaced with Shiva Nukes. The carrier carries 6 Trident Super Heavy Frigates, 4 Hades Destroyers and 2 Autumn Super Heavy Cruisers(including the single Hunter Light Frigates that the Autumns carry). The ship has a complement of 30000 crew members and over 200000 combat personnel. These are not including the crew for the ships it carries. The ship itself can carry enough vehicles for 4 full armored and mechanized battalions 2 full Air Divisions and hundreds of fighters and bombers. It carries a full Combat Division of Cobalt and SPARTAN-IVs.

Supply Carrying Offensive Defensive Automaton SCODA-72

The SCODA-72 is an AICD(Artificial Intelligently Controlled Drone) used by the UNSC after the Great War.

The SCODA is powered by a cold fusion reactor used similarly by the MJOLNIR powered assault armor systems. Its mobility lies in its 4 flexible and scrawny yet extremely durable legs made out of Titanium-A5 for harsh terrain and can switch to its 2 Caterpillar tracks for speed. The SCODA has 3 inches worth of ablative coated, titanium armor plating with a powerful energy shield and has 4 disassembled, 14.5mm chainguns. This is because its offensive capabilities rely on two of these four assembled guns mounted on either side of its rotating turret head. The guns themselves can fire and track targets independent of each other. The AICD can also carry nearly 5 tonnes of load, be it supplies or wounded soldiers. The SCODA is the size of a Warthog and is capable of being controlled or can mount an AI. The SCODA can be also have a small trolley attached to its back for additional supplies and personnel in hot combat zones. The SCODA can fill in support roles from suppression to anti air capabilities. The SCODA has a top speed of 60mph on its tracks and 12mph on its feet.

First fielded during the start of the Sangheili Civil War with only a squadrons worth. It has proven its combat effectiveness in taking down Banshees and mowing down scores of shielded Sangheili with lethal efficiency, especially when under the control of a 'smart' AI instead of the 'dumb' AI.

UNSCDF "Dagger" Light Battle Tank, is an angular multirole Tank that fires a 57mm APPCFSDS(Armor Piercing Plasma Core Fin Stabilising Discarding Sabot) from its J17 Rifled Barrel with a rate of fire of 70 SPMs and a range of 2.1KMs. Its secondary armaments are its 30mm crew served chaingun and 9.4mm coaxial gun. Its 5 tonne tonage and 160mph top speed make this tank a fast moving, light, inexpensive tank useful for quick deployments by Raptor Transports and rushing enemy fortifications with unparalleled speed. The tank has 10cm worth of Titanium-A5 ablative armor and is powered by a cold fusion reactor with a hexagonal hardlight barrier and energy shield that gives it protection in specific areas in which the armor could not fully protect, for example its engine which is located to the rear. It holds a crew of 2, a driver and a gunner. The LBT is as large as a 21st century British Scorpion Tank. Nicknamed "Dagger" for its ability to quickly get behind its target and disable it with its rapid rate of fire. First deployed during the SCW(Sangheili Civil War), just 4 of these tanks were able to take on a full battalions worth of Wraiths. A Sangheili Fleetmaster once commented that should the LBTs be equipped with cloaking technology then the tanks would turn the tide of the entire battlefield.

UNSCDF Hammer MBT is a 20th generation main battle tank utilised by the UNSCDF. It is the successor to the Scorpion M808 series of Main Battle Tanks. With a weight of 120tonnes powered by a fusion core while achieving a top speed of 90Mph while sporting its Mk.12 Railcannon as its main weapon which is installed on it like conventional 21st century mbts instead of following the Scorpions turret placement, with its assortment of secondary weapons makes this tank the workhorse of the UNSCDF Armored Division. With 50cm worth of heavy Titanium-A5 armor plating coupled with its Mk.5 Hexagonal Energy Shielding Systems and Hardlight Combat Shielding, this tank can steamroll through Wraiths with ease using either its weapons or simply by ramming into its targets. It has a heavy barreled Mk.12 Railcannon to allow it to fire APPDFSDS(Armor Piercing Plasma Dispersing Fin-Stabalising Discarding Sabot) ammunition that can eject this very large and heavy projectile at extremely high velocities if need be as its velocity can be tuned by its operator to allow it to become either and artillery piece or even an anti-frigate gun if there is a frigate in orbit. With a devastating rate of fire of 60spm, the main gun alone is terrifying to all who oppose it. Its secondary armaments consist of 4, M44 chaingun turrets chambered in 30mm APPDS(Armor Piercing Plasma Discarding Sabot) ammunition with a 480spm. It also has an anti missile ordinance system and a 14.5mm coaxial machine gun. It needs a crew of 3 to fully operate but it can also be operated by 1 crew member but would be rather difficult.


End file.
